New Beginnings
by RainbowJH
Summary: "Good God, we are a bunch of idiots, aren't we, wasting all this time we had." It was around the same time I realized my feelings for him. "That we are, Rose, that we are." He smiled, a happy smile - the one which lights up one's eyes and just looking at it makes you want to smile. I was probably grinning madly.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizablecharacters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of J.K .Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Written for The Battlefield Wars Round 3 - Team "The Cannon Cannons" as a Sergeant. The headlining character is Rose Weasley and assisting character is Lysander Scamander.**

 **Also, written for Charms Assignment 10 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where the task was to write about somebody trying to hide something, whether it be an object or a secret.**

 _ **Words - 1,187**_

 _ **Thanks, Kuro, for looking this over.**_

* * *

New Beginnings

 _Rose PoV_

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Identical twins - down to the last freckle. Quiet, whimsy, with a devil may care attitude, and incredibly perspective. A perfect mixture of their mother and father - Rolf and Luna Scamander.

It didn't hurt they were famous, the paparazzi sniffing around every little thing that goes on in their lives. This came with their mother being a front line war hero, their father a world-famous zoologist who discovered many new species of animals. And taking into consideration, their grandfather was Newt Scamander, you would get a perfect marriage material package all mothers want for their daughters.

I looked at them sitting across from me at the Ravenclaw table - more specifically at the guy on the left, Lysander Scamander.

He'd been acting weird these past few days - avoiding any conversation with me. I tried to not let it bother me but it did, very much so. I remembered that time when we were at the Burrow, visiting Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. He'd acted the same way he was doing now when he'd been keeping a secret from me - that I was going to have a surprise birthday party that day because it fell during school term.

I knew he was keeping a secret. This had gone on long enough - 2 weeks. I had decided to give him space but enough was enough. I am going to confront him today just as he left the hall, even if I had to tie him up. I knew Lorcan wouldn't dare interfere. These last few days I'd pleaded and begged him to tell me what was wrong with Lys. Lorcan claimed he too didn't know what had made Lys go into funk.

I got up as soon as he left. I didn't care if anyone noticed or not, it didn't matter.

As soon as the door shut with a dull thud behind me, muffling the chattering of students, I broke into a full sprint across the corridors yelling, "Lys, wait up."

It was a good thing teachers were still having their dinner. He went on as if he hadn't heard me, his long legs carrying him away even while walking.

 _Ouch!_

"Damn it!" My feet had got tangled up in my robes, causing me to lose my momentum for a second - enough for me to go tumbling down to meet the ground. I tried to get up quickly, resulting in pain shooting up my leg and my eyes welling up with tears from the unexpected pain. I had sprained my right ankle.

 _Great, just great!_ I stared at it aghast. The hospital wing was up on the third floor and there were still some 40 minutes left till dinner was over. I took out my wand to bandage it. Just as I was about to say the incantation, I heard a voice.

"Here, let me." I looked up in the grayish blue eyes of Lys as he bent down in front of me gently lifting my foot.

He admonished, "You, of all people, should know not to use healing spells on yourself."

"As if you care! Go away and ignore me like you've been doing these days." I turned my head away from him.

" _Ferulo_." The bandage snaked around my ankle perfectly applying just the right pressure needed.

Just as I felt, he'd run away again, he said, "Look, I'm sorry. I know I've been a horrible friend lately." Another shard of my heart fell, like it did everytime he referred to me as his friend. I longed for something more, too afraid to put a name on it. He continued, "And, I know it's time to stop running but I don't know how."

"I think you should first tell me what you're running from. Did you talk with anyone? Talking does help, you know. I have been trying to make you do that these past weeks." I looked at him, beseechingly, imploring him mentally to continue talking. I had felt my life was dull and boring without him and even though Lorcan helped, it wasn't the same.

It had always been the three of us - friends since before we entered Hogwarts. I was one of the few who could tell them apart. Lys had just a tone paler skin than that of Lorcan's. You couldn't spot it if you weren't looking for it.

He sighed as he sat down with his back against the wall. "I messed up big time, didn't I?"

I nodded.

"See, I realized the other day when I was in the library that...ugh, I don't know how to tell you this." He ran his fingers through his shoulder length dirty blond hair. "I like you, a lot, I mean. I realized that day that it was not just an infatuation or something like that. I know you probably don't feel that way and I promise, I'll not let these crappy feeling get in the way of our friendship."

I waited a moment. I completely wasn't expecting that. I thought it was a career choice or something like that. He'd been preparing to be a Healer, like his mother. I waited a moment to formulate my response, a moment too long.

Just as I was about to open my mouth, he said getting up, "Forget it! I knew it, that I would mess up everything. Come on, let's get you up to the hospital wing."

"Wait!" I pulled the edge of his robe, making him sit down again, in front of me. He looked at me, his eyes reflecting a lost hope, like that of a broken man which didn't suit his young features.

I started, "I like you a lot, too. Since last two years, in fact. I kept it a secret. I didn't know if you liked me and didn't want to mess up our friendship, too."

"I started having feelings for you at that Winter Ball in our fourth year." He said as we looked at each other, a new light dawning upon us.

"Good God, we are a bunch of idiots, aren't we, wasting all this time we had." It was around the same time I realized my feelings for him.

"That we are, Rose, that we are." He smiled, a happy smile - the one which lights up one's eyes and just looking at it makes you want to smile. I was probably grinning madly.

"Okay, let's take it slow, shall we? See where it goes from there. If it doesn't work out then it doesn't. We are gonna be friends for ever and ever. Now, help me up." I resolutely said.

Looking at his smile, I knew we were gonna be alright in the end.

I could hear the noise of students filtering in the corridor signalling end of dinner as we made our way to the third floor. Our minds filled with dreams of our future, of a new beginning.

* * *

 **Next generation fics are not my cup of tea and I really hope you guys liked this fic. Though, now I may read more of those fics:-)**

 **But anyhow, please review. I'd like to hear you thoughts on this story.**

 **As a Sergeant, this story got 44/50 and as a Hogwarts assignment, I got 18/20.**


End file.
